Something I can never have
by lovelyrose-chan
Summary: Sasuke stood with his eyes still on her face and left again, leaving behind the only woman he loved and could never have. Sasusaku. Oneshot. Songfic.


_**Disclaimer - Naruto and his awesome characters are mine, well at least they are in my dreams... **_

_**This is my first attempt to write a story in English so please be good with me, ok?**_

**Something I Can Never Have**

**A young raven-haired man with eyes even darker than the night itself was laid on a small bed, inside a poorly lit room. Although the bed was pretty comfortable, he was unable to sleep, a wave of suppressed memories and feelings was pounding in his mind, aching his heart. He was thinking... He was thinking about all that he had left so many years ago, about all the ones who loved him and he had left behind to accomplish a mission he believed to be the reason of his life: Destroying the man who wiped out his family, killing his own brother. **

**Sasuke did it after ten long years, but what remained for him now was an incomprehensible sadness and an unbearable pain. He had believed from childhood that He didn't need anyone! He didn't need love or compassion or friendship. He just needed strength, new abilities and power. Well, he was wrong, terrible and painfully wrong.**

**His revenge brought him nothing, nothing but pain and sorrow. The young Uchiha felt even more incomplete than before and that feeling only worsened when he remembered a certain pink-haired girl, his old teammate that he had considered annoying and weak so many years ago. Sakura was getting into the heart of the avenger, in a way that was not understood even by him.**

**He still recall her sweet voice, the warm embrace of hers that comforted him many times, her childish yet captivating smile, not to mention that pink hair so unique, that only she could have. Everything about her captivated him, especially that excessive and unconditional love that she had offered him and he had rejected. Oh! He still remembered the sadness in her face when he left her...**

_**I still recall the taste of your tears**_

_**Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears**_

_**My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore**_

_**Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore...**_

**Sasuke still felt in his lips the bitter taste of her tears, the words spoken by her in that moonlit night still echoed in his heart like whispers in his ears: `Sasuke-kun, I love you more than my life itself... If you cannot stay then take me with you ...`. Perhaps he should have considered the things she said to him that bright night, because every word spoken by her had been sincere and pure, being shouted from the bottom of her heart.**

**Every time he closed his eyes there was other memory haunting him, all missions they accomplished together, the way she had taken care of him and Naruto in the forest when they were unconscious ... She worried about him, being willing to die to protect them if that was necessary. Now he understood why he felt so good when he was near her, she brought peace to his heart. Only Sakura could make all the pain he had in his heart go away, when they were together it was as if all that had happened to his family had been just a nightmare, because she could bring out the best of him.**

_**You make this all go away, you make this all go away**_

_**I'm down to just one thing and I'm starting to scare myself**_

_**You make this all go away, you make it all go away...**_

_**(I just want something... I just want something... I can never have...)**_

**Sakura was the perfect girl, but somehow he knew she was something he could never have ... And what hurts the most in all of this was knowing that losing her was his fault and nobody else's, because she would have followed him into hell if he asked. But he left all behind in search of something that he now considered useless. His brother was dead and he felt worse than ever when he thought about person he had become to fulfill his revenge. Thinking of Itachi made Sasuke feel even more unworthy of the love of young doctor.**

_**You always were the one to show me how**_

_**Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now**_

_**This thing is slowly taking me apart**_

_**Grey would be the color if I had a heart**_

_**Come on and tell me...**_

_**You make this all go away, you make this all go away**_

_**I'm down to just one thing and I'm starting to scare myself**_

_**You make this all go away, you make it all go away...**_

_**I just want something.**_

_**I just want something I can never have...**_

**Sasuke felt even worse when he remembered his last meeting with his friends from Konoha. He met his old teammates a few weeks ago where they used to train in Konoha when they were genins, even he himself couldn't understand why he had came there, the only thing he was sure was that he needed to see his friends again and the girl that now haunted his thoughts. Suddenly he felt as if nothing had happened, as if they were just together again...**

_**In this place it seems like such a shame.**_

_**Though it all looks different now,**_

_**I know it's still the same**_

_**Everywhere I look you're all I see.**_

_**Just a fading f*cking reminder of who I used to be**_

_**Come on tell me...**_

**He watched the group from afar not to be discovered by any of them, for he knew that if this happened they probably would try to convince him to return to Konoha and somehow he knew that he no longer belonged to that village. He just sat on the top of a tree watching the group that trained and had fun at the same time, and after many hours, Kakashi, Sai and Naruto decided to leave since the sky gave clear signals that it would rain soon. But Sakura stood there alone, smiling as she looked to the sky. After a few minutes she leaned on a trunk and fell asleep. Sasuke could not resist the temptation and decided to approach the pink-haired, even though it could wake the girl.**

_**You make this all go away, you make this all go away**_

_**I'm down to just one thing and I'm starting to scare myself**_

_**You make this all go away, you make it all go away...**_

_**I just want something...**_

**Sasuke approached cautiously and crouched beside the young woman who delighted him so much. He smiled, truly, for the first time in years, as he watched the gentle features of Sakura. She was more beautiful than ever, had matured over the years, but still kept the old infantile traits. He was lost in time staring at her and allowed himself to reach her face gradually, closing the gap between them with a gentle kiss on her soft lips. He moved away from the pink-haired realizing that she seemed to smile in her sleep, then he stood still with his eyes on her face and left again, leaving behind the only woman he loved and could never have.**

_**I just want something I can never have...**_

**Who knows in somewhere, someday, somehow they might end up together... **

* * *

_**Oh my God! My English sucks! I know there are tons of grammar errors in the text, even I have it revised by a friend of mine, so sorry!**_

_**Well, thank you for reading it anyway, if you find any grammar error please tell me and I'll get it fixed, right? **_

_**Oh! And before I forget `Something I can never have` lyrics were composed by Nine Inch Nails not me, I'm just another super fan of them who loves this song!**_

_**That's all folks!**_


End file.
